Anything but Ordinary
by CrystalGurl88
Summary: If you don’t like OC then please don’t read. . . This story is about a girl who comes to Hogwarts in Harry’s Sixth year. She makes friends and has a very um. . . different view of “God”? Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that can be found in the books but everything else is mine.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
All of the students at Hogwarts were waiting for the feast to begin; most of them were half heartedly listen to Dumbledore make the same announcements that he made every year. In the middle of his the forbidden forest shall remain forbidden announcement the doors to the great hall flung open revealing professor McGonagall holding a soaking wet hooded figure's wrist. All of the students watched as McGonagall walked up to professor Dumbledore and whispered something in his ear they exchanged glances. "Very well" Dumbledore said loudly and McGonagall walked the figure off to a room in the back of the great hall. Dumbledore then finished up his announcements as if nothing had happened and then the feast began.  
  
"I wonder what that was all about." Harry said  
  
"Yeah that was awful strange" Hermione said in deep thought  
  
"Miss Ganger" a voice from behind them said  
  
It was McGonagall  
  
"Yes" Hermione answered  
  
"Come with me please?" She said walking off not waiting for a response; Hermione stood up and ran after McGonagall. They arrived in the back room where McGonagall had gone to before.  
  
"Miss Granger this is Miss Rachel West, she is a student from another wizarding school who is going to spend this year hear at Hogwarts for reasons that shall remain anonymous "McGonagall said gesturing to a girl in the back of the room.  
  
"I have selected you to show her where things are for the next couple days; I trust that these arrangements are all right with you?"  
  
"Yes they are fine" Hermione said  
  
"Alright you may return to the feast," McGonagall said walking out of the room leaving the two girls alone.  
  
"Hi Rachel, um could you come with me I'll show you to our table you must be hungry" Hermione said walking back into the great hall with Rachel tailing her, they made there way to the Gryffindor table where they sat across from Ron and Harry.  
  
"Ron, Harry" they both looked up  
  
"This is Rachel West she's going to be staying at Hogwarts this year."  
  
They both surveyed her before saying anything; she had straight light brown hair that looked very silky and smooth, and plain chocolate brown eyes. She looked as if she couldn't decide if she wanted to be a boy or a girl, she had really baggy cargo pants and a tight white tank top on under her robes with a black tie. Even if she looked kinda boyish she was very pretty definitely couldn't be mistaken for a veela, but still very pretty.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley" Ron said extending a hand which was covered with ketchup and BBQ sauce, which Hermione slapped and he drew back.  
  
"And this is Harry, Harry potter" Ron said gesturing to Harry who smiled at Rachel  
  
To all of there surprise she didn't look surprised in the least and just said "pleasure to meet you both" and gave them one of the sweetest smiles they had ever seen.  
  
"I hope you like it here." Harry said  
  
"I'm sure I will it seems like a very nice place"  
  
"It is a nice place," Harry said  
  
"But there are a few things that you should watch out for" Hermione said  
  
"Firstly professor Snape he likes to pick on Gryffindors" Ron said pointing at Snape at the staff table  
  
"Second all Slytherins especially . . . are you a pure blood?" Ron asked cutting him self off  
  
"Yes I'm a pure blood"  
  
"Good that way Malfoy" Hermione pointed to Draco "won't pick on you as much"  
  
Rachel looked at Draco . . .  
  
/its God\ Rachel thought and stared at Draco while Hermione, Harry; Ron explained more things that she should look out for. She propped her head up on her hand and looked at Draco who was yelling at a Hufflepuff first year for getting to close to him. Rachel stared at Draco for a couple more minutes. Then her elbow slipped and her face hit the table with a big thud.  
  
"Are you alright" Harry asked, all of them were staring at her.  
  
"Oh I'm fine just a little tired," she answered sheepishly  
  
"Then maybe we should go to the common room you can unpack then go to bed," Hermione suggested  
  
"That would be fine," she said getting really quiet  
  
"Ok come on" They walked out; Rachel would bump into one of them every so often because she had turned to look back at Draco until he was out of sight. ----------------------------- In the common room ----------------------------- Harry and Ron ran up to the boy's dorms and Hermione and Rachel went up to the girls dorms.  
  
"Thanks" Rachel said as her and Hermione finished putting her stuff away.  
  
"No problem, lets get to bed then," Hermione said as they got into there pajamas  
  
They just finished when Harry and Ron burst in... .  
  
"Death Eaters there here we have to get down to the common room." Harry shouted  
  
"Omygosh were so sorry were you not finished" Ron blurted out.  
  
"We just finished, it's alright" Hermione said  
  
They hurriedly brushed there teeth and hair then ran out of the room were Harry and Ron were waiting for them. They all ran down to the common room where McGonagall stood waiting for the rest of the Gryffindors to arrive.  
  
"Everyone please stay calm, we will all be going to the great hall most likely staying the night so will you please go back to your room and bring the necessary items"  
  
The common room cleared as the students ran back to their rooms  
  
"What are we supposed to bring with us when evil wizards are on campus who want to kill us all?" Rachel said shoving every thing she could get her hands on back into her suitcase.  
  
"This happened before all you have to bring is a sleeping bag and pillows and a few other things you need to just sleep, kinda like a sleepover"  
  
"Oh" Rachel said emptying her suitcase out it out.  
  
Once everyone was packed McGonagall took them into the great hall where all the other houses were waiting.  
  
-------------------- In the Great hall --------------------  
  
"May I have your attention please" McGonagall shouted  
  
"Would every one please not panic and find a spot on the floor to sleep, Prefects will be in charge from here on"  
  
Everyone laid out there sleeping bags on the floor. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Rachel found a spot right in the middle of the great hall. Hermione was in between Ron and Harry, who was next to Rachel who was shivering and looking all around as if something terrible had already happened.  
  
"Well, well, well" came a low voice from behind them they all turned around to see Draco, Crab, and Goyle.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy" Harry and Ron said in unison all four of them popping up.  
  
"Oh, nothing just wanted to visit my favorite Potter, oh and look new recruit" Draco said glancing at Rachel  
  
/She isn't half bad looking, too bad she had the misfortune to be sorted into Gryffindor\ Draco thought smirking  
  
"What are you looking at Malfoy" Ron said pointing his wand at Draco  
  
"What's her name?" Draco said gesturing to Rachel  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Hermione said  
  
"Well I've got to think of nick name for her to Potty, Weasel and Mudblood"  
  
They all struggled to hold Ron back while Draco laughed at his pitiful ness; this went on for about a minute when Ron finally gave up.  
  
"If you need to know my name is Rachel, Rachel West," Rachel said  
  
"Well thank you my little one" Draco smirked at all of them and the gestured to his lugs that they were leaving.  
  
"What's with that, you she gets little one and I get weasel she's not even little" Ron said looking up at Rachel who was about an inch taller then him.  
  
"Maybe he likes her," Hermione said smiling  
  
Ron and Harry both turned red.  
  
"It's lights out in twenty min.," a prefect yelled  
  
"How can they expect us to go to sleep when there are death eaters on campus?" Rachel asked looking frightened  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure the have it under control" Hermione said  
  
The rest of the time quickly passed and soon it was lights out and soon after that every one was asleep.  
  
Awhile passed, they all were sleeping peacefully when . . . Rachel's eyes flung open and she let out a grunt, some thing had just kicked her. She looked to see a sleeping Harry right in front of her face less then half a foot away, she laid there with her eyes wide open for the rest of the night not being able to go back to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Hermione get up," Rachel said shaking her roughly.  
  
"Wha- What"  
  
"We have to get back to the common room"  
  
"Oh- oh right"  
  
They woke up Harry and Ron, and they all walked back to the common room.  
  
"You look really tired Rachel" Hermione said peering over at Rachel  
  
"I didn't get any sleep last night" Rachel said slouching over her eyes drooping she stumbled flowered losing balance but catching her self before she fell.   
  
"Whoa you better go to bed when we get up there" Harry said  
  
"Oh yeah I sho…." She fell forward and landed face flat on the floor  
  
"Ouch" came a voice muffled by the carpet.  
  
They dragged her back to her room.  
  
***********************  
The next day  
***********************  
  
"Rachel . . . Rachel come on get up," Hermione said shaking Rachel  
  
"Huh . . . yeah ok, ok I'm up" Rachel said  
  
"Come on get dressed class is going to start soon"  
  
"Oh right" She changed into something totally illegal, white tank top black tie and baggy shorts with skate shoes.  
  
"Rachel maybe you didn't know but that's illegal" Hermione said  
  
"I never actually bought a uniform yet but McGonagall said I could wear this fine until I can get a uniform"  
  
"Oh right we better be off classes start soon" Hermione said her and Rachel walked out into the common room  
  
"Let see we have Transfiguration with Ravenclaw first" Hermione said as they joined up with Ron and Harry.  
  
***********  
In Class  
***********  
  
They all sat down and started copying directions off the board.  
  
"Where's my quill?" Rachel said rummaging through her bag in this process a bunch of her stuff spilled on the floor.  
  
"Hear it is," She said holding up a quill that was sort of bent on one side she placed next to her bottle of ink and parchment. She bent down to pick up all of her thing that had fallen. When she got back up she put her bag on her lap and quickly started scribbling down the instructions that were on the board.  
  
"Miss West"  
  
"Wha. Yes" Rachel said looking up at McGonagall, and then her quill snapped  
  
"Oh" She said and tried to put it back to put it back together a piece of her quill fell onto the ground behind her. She smiled at McGonagall, and leaned back to pick it up.  
  
"I hope that you are . . ."McGonagall stopped when Rachel screamed and fell off the chair. The entire class was watching.   
  
"I'm" All of the papers and books fell out of her bags and tumbled onto her.  
  
"Not okay" she managed to get out and just laid there, every one was staring at her. A few seconds passed and she sat up and looked at McGonagall. Hermione, Harry and Ron all got down to help her pick up her papers. McGonagall just watched until they were finished.  
  
"It is time for class to begin" McGonagall said walking back to the front of the class  
  
Rachel whacked her head on the desk muttering "Shit" under her breath. The rest of the day went about the same.  
  
*************  
In Potions  
*************  
  
"I think Rachel should skip potions, she'll lose us points that we don't even have and besides that Slytherins in that class so they'll make her feel awful stupid about what ever she does" Ron said  
  
"Come on Ron give her a chance, maybe she won't screw up in this class," Harry said hopefully  
  
They all came into the Potions and sat down in the back of the classroom.  
  
"Ok Rachel just try not to move, Snape's class is really difficult and if you do something wrong he'll take away loads of points even if you breathe wrong so just try . . .try not to move" Hermione said  
  
Snape walked into the classroom mumbling something under his breath.   
  
"Today we will be working on a truth potion, I trust you all remember what I taught you last year" Snape said glaring at everyone. They were all silent and staring up at him.  
  
"Alright please take out your caldrons"  
  
The class continued and Rachel didn't move a muscle then one of the worst things that could happen happened.  
  
"Miss why do you think that you are so special that you are not required to participate in my class" Snape said frowning at Rachel  
  
"Oh, Sorry" She started mixing the things she needed up into her caldron. Then like a car crash . . .  
  
BOOM!  
  
Everyone in the class found themselves on the floor flame broiled into a crisp. Rachel was completely black and pressed into the back wall with her eyes wide open.  
  
"MISS WEST!!!! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?" Snape said storming over towards her.  
  
"FIFTY POINTS FROM GRIYFFINDOR!"   
  
Every one in Gryffindor had either fainted or was glaring at Rachel as for the Slytherins no matter how burnt or bruised they were all of them were either snickering smirking or like the majority of them, laughing evilly. The only Gryffindors who were not glaring were Harry and Hermione (Ron fainted).  
  
"Don't worry Rachel it happens to all of us" Harry said with a hint of untruthfulness, how often does a sixth year blowup an entire classroom with out even trying?  
  
"I don't think I should stay in this school I'm going to end up killing everyone" Rachel wailed and dropped to her knees.   
  
**********************  
Later That day  
**********************  
"Okay Rachel if you want to stay in this school you have to learn the material, I know you know some DADA but we are required to learn a lot more then that so by tomorrow I'll expect you to have read all of these books so I can try and help you out from there" Hermione said dropping a pile of about seven or eight books on her bed.  
  
"Okay" Rachel said in a wobbly voice  
  
**************  
7:35 am  
**************  
  
Rachel was sprawled out on her bed with her face plastered on the second page of the first book Hermione had given her.  
  
"Rachel what are you doing!" Hermione yelled when she saw Rachel  
  
Rachel rolled over and groaned.  
  
"RACHEL!!!" Hermione yelled waking up every one in there room  
  
"Wadya want" Rachel said opening her eyes a bit  
  
"You never read the books did you . . ."  
  
"What books . . . oh shit, how did you know?"  
  
"Well you have the second page to the first book I gave you plastered on your face"  
  
"Oh . . . well you want some breakfast?"  
  
******************  
Later that day  
******************  
  
"Guys what are we going to do" Hermione said walk back and forth in the common room  
  
"You said by tomorrow right which would mean today and there's still a little bit of today left," Ron said   
  
"Yeah, if she started reading this morning after breakfast then she would be almost finished by now right." Harry added  
  
"But that's a big if,"  
  
"Well I bet she's in there right now finishing her last book off" Harry said doubtfully  
  
They all walked up the stairs and opened the room to find it . . .  
  
"It's completely empty Harry" Hermione said  
  
"No wait" Ron said going to the window  
  
"Whatcha doing their Rach" Ron yelled to Rachel who was sitting with her back to Ron on the ledge of the roof under the window. Rachel turned around she was holding an electric guitar and had a cigarette stub in her mouth.  
  
"Practicing" She said turning back  
  
"Rachel what are you doing?" Hermione yelled  
  
"Didn't you here she's practicing" Ron said beating his fingers to the tune Rachel was playing  
  
"Practicing for what, you doing some kinda act for one of the dances" Hermione said  
  
"No I practice for fun," Rachel answered  
  
"What's that in you mouth?" Harry asked climbing out onto the roof and sitting next to Rachel  
  
"Cigarette helps me think"  
  
"You know it also helps you get lung cancer," Harry said pulling it out of her mouth and throwing it off the roof  
  
"Madam Pomfrey can fix it no big" Rachel said materializing another one with her wand. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The Next Day . . .  
  
"Holy Shit!" Rachel whispered glancing at her watch.  
  
She hurried down the stairs to the dungeons and ran down the small hall to the door of the potions class. She fixed her hair and robes then walked into the door.  
  
"Ouch!" She squeaked making a mental note to her self to open the door before trying to walk through it.  
  
Rachel opened the door and stepped in closing it quietly hoping not to get noticed. Every one in the class was looking at the door because of the loud bang it made when she walked into it.  
  
"Hello Miss West how nice of you to join us" Professor Snape said  
  
"Oh, sorry" Rachel said quietly looking down  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor and a Detention, now take your seat" Snape said and continued writing down and explaining the directions.  
  
Rachel quietly walked to her seat  
  
"Where were you?" Hermione whispered  
  
"I over slept" Rachel whispered back  
  
"But when I woke you up before I went to breakfast you said that you were up"  
  
"Oh never trust me in the morning, I probably never even heard you"  
  
"By the way do you know what that noise was from the door before you came in" Hermione asked  
  
"Oh yeah that was me I ran into the door" Rachel answered smiling  
  
Hermione groaned and turned her attention back to Professor Snape.  
  
After Rachel was sure Hermione wasn't watching her she opened her bag and pulled out her camera which she quickly shoved under her robes. She looked up at Snape to make sure he hadn't noticed and then returned to her camera. She pulled off the lens cap and whipped the fingerprints off the lens with the sleeve of her robes. She glanced once more at Snape then positioned the camera in Draco's direction. She then pulled out her wand and muttered a spell as to distract everyone in the class.  
  
Pansy Parkinson screamed from the other side of the classroom, her hands had little bubbles all over them that were popping with puss oozing out. The whole class looked at her. Rachel then lifted her camera to her eye and took three snapshots of Draco then hid the camera back under her robes.  
  
"Miss Parkinson what is this?" Snape said storming over to her. He looked over her hands for about three seconds.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for go to the hospital wing!" Snape yelled  
  
Pansy ran out of the room trying to cover her hands. Laughs filled the room.  
  
"QUIET!" Snape yelled and the room because completely silent.  
  
"Did you think that was funny?" Snape yelled sneering at all the Gryffindors.  
  
"Twenty Points from Gryffindor for disrupting my class and a detention for who ever it was Responsible for it." Snape yelled even louder.  
  
Rachel looked down and smiled.  
  
"AND DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" He yelled with a look of satisfaction on his face.  
  
Snape walked back up to the board and continued writing the directions.  
  
After Class  
  
Rachel walked out of class after she received yet another detention from Snape. Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting for her.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Hermione asked looking at Rachel who was smiling.  
  
"No reason" Rachel said and followed them up the stairs.  
  
"So how many points did you get off?" Harry asked  
  
"Only ten more" Rachel said  
  
"Only ten?" Ron said laughing  
  
"I guess Snape's getting soft" Harry said  
  
Hermione Groaned  
  
After Dinner that night Rachel quietly went into the bathroom with her camera.  
  
"Let see how to do this" Rachel said opening her book on developing photo's.  
  
After quickly skimming the directions she decided to give it a try . . . 


End file.
